


Татуировка

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: Solo做愛從不脫衣服。Illya也沒在意過，反正美國人奇怪的性癖多了去，也不差這一個。而且，Solo總是騎得他很爽。這就夠了。





	Татуировка

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：蘇美，一點點血腥。  
> 棄權：我只擁有一顆永遠愛他們的心。

Solo做愛從不脫衣服。Illya也沒在意過，反正美國人奇怪的性癖多了去，也不差這一個。而且，Solo總是 **騎得他很爽** 。這就夠了。

直到他們在北非某個鬼地方遭到埋伏。

「地、雷！Peril。」Solo一邊咳出像是血跟灰碳的東西一邊說，「我不敢相信，都什麼年代了，這群人還在熱衷無差別殺人嗎！」

「閉嘴Cowboy。」Illya的聲音被咬碎在齒間，「除非你不需要靠我扛著你走，不然最好別讓我再聽到你的聲音。」

「真甜蜜啊，親愛的。」

「我發誓我會把你再丟到地雷上。」

結局是，Solo沒有停止說話，儘管他的聲音越來越小；Illya也沒有把美國人丟到地雷上，而是把他們還算完整地帶進了一個不太安全的安全屋。

「Cowboy。」Illya把Solo放到沙發上，仔細檢查他的傷勢，「哪裡疼？」

「心痛。」Solo依舊耍著嘴皮子，但是他雙眼緊閉，嘴唇比莫斯科冬天的雪還要白。

Illya應該要生氣，但是他沒有。可能是因為Solo看起來不太好，也可能是因為他真的習慣了美國人那張嘴。不帶色情意味，他發誓。

Illya把Solo胸前的領帶扯下，那基本上成了一塊破布條。但破布條有時候挺有用的，尤其是當它在一名KGB特工手裡時。

Illya逼迫自己去看Solo血淋淋的右腳。

操。Illya壓下指尖的顫抖。整片土地這麼大，這傢伙怎麼就能這麼傻，挑中了有雷的那塊去踩？CIA都是怎麼訓練特工的？

「他們沒有訓練我。」Solo眼睛睜開了一條線，Illya才意識到自己一直低聲用俄語在咒罵。

「他們沒有？」

「沒有。」Solo做出一個像是聳肩的動作，「那太費時間了，像我這樣的直接扔出去用，幸運點幾次任務就自己學會了。」

那不幸的呢？Illya沒有問。

高大的俄國人跪在沙發前，用破布條在Solo右大腿的股動脈處綁緊，接著又撕下自己襯衣的下襬，確保那東西大於主要創口，在出血點上加壓纏了幾圈，綁緊，「好消息，你的右腿大概能保住。」

「謝了。」Solo簡短地說。

Illya沒有停下動作，他繼續尋找美國人身上其他傷口。他解開Solo襯衫的扣子，每一寸都仔細檢查，確保除了擦傷之外沒有其他出血的傷口。他看慣了這副軀體，但是從沒有任何時候，Solo如此安分，一動不動任他撫摸；也沒有什麼時候，這副身體上的衣裝如此襤褸。

「沒事了。」Illya對Solo說道，像是一個安慰，但不確定是在安慰誰，「Gaby發了摩斯碼，他們很快就趕到。」

沒有回應。

Illya背脊一涼。

如果你這一生都被訓練成為一名頂尖的特工，那麼有時候你會有種直覺。好的或壞的都有。就像當年在湖邊餐廳見到Solo。就像現在。

Illya把他的襯衫往外拉，看到一片濕潤的血紅。

該死，這該死的美國人就不能叫喚一聲說他背疼嗎！Illya氣得連話都說不出來，抓著Solo的肩膀就要把他翻過身。

可他的手冷不防被抓住了。

「不用了。」Solo說，「小傷而已。」

「你想死，我還不准你死。」Illya受夠了他的無理取鬧，用蠻力抓開他的手，可能有點太大力了，他沒空注意，反正Solo現在也不差這點瘀青。

「不。」

Illya瀕臨發作邊緣，但接著他看見了Solo糟糕的臉色。那不是因為疼，而是其他的什麼。

「說真的，Peril。」Solo用氣音、幾乎是懇求道，「不用了。」

說過了，特工總是有種直覺。好的，跟壞的。

「Napoleon。」Illya放輕了聲音，「我需要看到你的背部。」

最後兩個字讓Solo全身緊繃，他淺色的眼睛總是游刃有餘，但此時卻閃爍著很多其他的東西。氣惱、不確定、固執和——恐懼。

他們認識得足夠久，關係也足夠親密，Illya知道這種時候要怎麼做。Solo，不是他開玩笑，有時候意外地好對付。

Illya等，耐心地等。像一頭豹子，為了掠食一隻兔子，可以在草叢裡一動不動堅持上一整天。

Solo也了解他，要比耐力，他絕不可能贏過一頭從俄國來的野獸。

「你不會喜歡你看到的。」他低聲說，「我指的不是傷口。」

「我不喜歡很多東西。」Illya瞪著他，「現在，翻過身去。」

Solo無力地笑了一下。老天，他真的愛他。

他側過身，讓Illya幫他翻身。襯衫上有一片駭人的血汙，Illya小心地拉住他的衣襬，盡可能慢地掀開，避免布料沾黏到傷口，造成二次傷害。

是的，Solo的背受傷了。大約在最後一節右肋骨跟脊椎之間，有一道被鐵片削出的傷口，沒有碎片殘留在裡頭，但是傷到血管，出血看起來稍多了一些。

顯然，Solo隱瞞的不是這樣一道普通的切口。

Illya把視線往上移，然後他看見了——文字。

在Solo線條優美的背肌之間，背部的正中間，有一串黑色的文字。

拉丁字母。英文。紋身。

Illya的腦子運轉得很慢，因為他無法置信自己眼睛看到的東西。

他不想也不能說出那寫的是什麼，無論是誰在他身上留下這樣低賤污穢的字眼，都應該下地獄被永恆的業火焚燒殆盡。

「別看了。」Solo的聲音隱隱顫抖著，「那些人都死了，我向你保證。」

「很好。」Illya必須抓緊Solo染血的襯衫，才不至於徹底失控，「如果不是那樣，我也會讓它變成現實。」

Solo緊繃地笑了一下，「真的，我都確認過了，死透了，比Gaby他舅舅死得更徹底。」

Illya沒有回應，只是默默地用另一塊布料處理後背的傷口，最後脫下襯衣，按在創口上加壓止血。傷到的並非動脈，因此血很快就不再向外奔流，Solo的身體也漸漸放鬆下來。

Solo想要移動身體，他稍稍抬起自己的上半身，卻被Illya的大手按回沙發上。

「Illya，讓我......」

Illya的手壓在Solo頸脖和背脊的連接處，按得死死的，Solo都有點呼吸困難。

「別動。」他冷冷地說。

暴露出後背讓Solo非常不自在，但Illya語氣中帶著不容抗拒的怒意和堅決，Solo放棄掙扎，只希望對方記得他還需要呼吸這件事。

接著，一陣劇痛席捲了Solo。

「你在......」他咒罵著，不管不顧地掀翻了背後的男人，「操你，Illya！」

一陣混亂和糾纏後，Solo終於看清楚了Illya的臉。俄國人的嘴角帶血。他受傷了嗎？Solo思考了一秒，然後另一個更荒謬的假設竄進他的大腦。

「不是吧。」他伸手，觸摸自己的後背。就在熟悉的，紋身的地方，現在多了一個深深的咬痕。Solo收回手，指尖還染著一絲溫熱的紅，「你咬我。」

Illya一臉不在乎，絲毫不想否認的樣子。

「你......」Solo完全不知道該做何反應，相信他，當面對一隻野獸的時候，沒有人知道該怎麼反應。

但是Solo發現，紋身帶來的、所有不愉快的感覺，都隨著剛才的疼痛土崩瓦解，曾經壓抑的厭惡和恐懼都被Illya用咬痕抹去了。

Solo無奈地笑起來，「早知道我該早點讓你咬一口，嗯？」

「你身上最好不要再有其它我不知道的標記。」Illya殺氣騰騰地瞇著眼睛。

「如果你還是得用咬的，我想我不會告訴你，Peril。」

Solo勾著他的頸脖把Illya拉下來，用力地吻了他，並在俄國人口中嚐到自己鮮血的味道。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 我不會承認這是我昨天第一次紋身痛到差點昏過去彌留之際的產物。


End file.
